


100 kink challenge // Enjoy \\

by Lauren_363



Category: Apocolypto_12, CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_363/pseuds/Lauren_363
Summary: 100 Kinks Challenge, M/M/M.God Help Me!





	1. Kink Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing  
> Caught Masturbating  
> On the sofa  
> Masturbation  
> Bodily fluids  
> Oral sex  
> Something new  
> Romantic evening  
> First time  
> Blindfolds  
> Filming themselves  
> Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
> Teacher/student  
> Sex toys  
> Surprise sex  
> Dry humping  
> Teasing  
> Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)  
> Almost getting caught  
> Break up/make up sex  
> Clubbing (as in night club, unless you’re really kinky)  
> Spanking  
> Dirty talk  
> Rimming  
> Correcting each other’s technique  
> Not usual clothing/dress up  
> Public sex  
> Gags  
> In the bath/shower  
> Phone sex  
> Fully clothed  
> Skype/web cam sex  
> Morning sex  
> Voyeurism  
> Inapropriate location  
> Against the wall  
> Pain/sensation play  
> Medical play  
> Creative sexual positions  
> Cross-dressing  
> Spontaneous sex  
> Double penetration  
> Caught watching porn  
> Casual sex  
> Pushing boundaries   
> Unique to the pairing  
> Bondage  
> I love you  
> Chair sex  
> Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
> Telling each other a kink and doing them  
> Fisting  
> Mirror  
> Reading Smut and recreating  
> In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)  
> Food  
> A fourth person watches them  
> Sensory deprivation  
> Leather and metal  
> Breath play  
> Dom/sub  
> Comfort sex  
> Getting caught  
> Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know  
> Fight sex  
> Outdoors  
> Threesome/group sex  
> Filming themselves  
> Involving a hooker (prostitute)  
> After an injury  
> Hot and cold play  
> No foreplay  
> Spider walking  
> In/by a Swimming pool  
> Inventing a secret sex language to use in public  
> Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
> Sex toys (extreme)  
> Birthday surprise  
> Calming the others anger (with sex)  
> Sex machine  
> Drunk  
> Humiliation kink  
> Quickies  
> Needy, clingy sex  
> Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
> Really rough, shove-y sex  
> No pain, just pleasure  
> Sex marathon  
> On a plane  
> Bizarre kink  
> In the dark (with or without torch)  
> By the fire  
> Christmas  
> Silly giggly sex  
> Plugs  
> While one of them is on the phone  
> The others birthday  
> Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)  
> Tantric sex  
> Repeating their favourite kink

There is one thing the trio loved more than fucking, and that would be kissing. Anytime, anywhere, to a certain extent. See, Ethan who is the youngest of the group by a margin, loves to kiss. He is also very much so the shortest, meaning he would have to stand on his tiptoes and hold on to the receiving end's shoulders.

Tyler, whom is the oldest, having a year on Mark. Loves to deny his little blueberry of these kisses, watching the smaller male struggle to even reach the giants lips has a very appealing effect on the man. 

Mark on the other hand is slightly taller than Ethan, but no where near the height of the probably six foot giant. Mark seems to always take the easy option, kissing the smaller male, knowing how much Tyler would love to see him struggle. 

Another thing they love is sick kisses, Ethan, who is most prone to getting sick on a regular basis gets lots of kisses when he is like this. Tyler normally kisses Ethan's forehead and Mark would kiss his cheek, the younger boy would squeal in excitement every time he received these kisses.

Hours could be spent placing soft kisses on lips, foreheads, cheeks and necks. In fact, Mark would usually kiss any available skin wherever he could.


	2. Kink number 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing  
> Caught Masturbating  
> On the sofa  
> Masturbation  
> Bodily fluids  
> Oral sex  
> Something new  
> Romantic evening  
> First time  
> Blindfolds  
> Filming themselves  
> Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
> Teacher/student  
> Sex toys  
> Surprise sex  
> Dry humping  
> Teasing  
> Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives)  
> Almost getting caught  
> Break up/make up sex  
> Clubbing (as in night club, unless you're really kinky)  
> Spanking  
> Dirty talk  
> Rimming  
> Correcting each other's technique  
> Not usual clothing/dress up  
> Public sex  
> Gags  
> In the bath/shower  
> Phone sex  
> Fully clothed  
> Skype/web cam sex  
> Morning sex  
> Voyeurism  
> Inapropriate location  
> Against the wall  
> Pain/sensation play  
> Medical play  
> Creative sexual positions  
> Cross-dressing  
> Spontaneous sex  
> Double penetration  
> Caught watching porn  
> Casual sex  
> Pushing boundaries   
> Unique to the pairing  
> Bondage  
> I love you  
> Chair sex  
> Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
> Telling each other a kink and doing them  
> Fisting  
> Mirror  
> Reading Smut and recreating  
> In a really dirty place (like a public toilet)  
> Food  
> A fourth person watches them  
> Sensory deprivation  
> Leather and metal  
> Breath play  
> Dom/sub  
> Comfort sex  
> Getting caught  
> Explaining their relationship to someone who didn't know  
> Fight sex  
> Outdoors  
> Threesome/group sex  
> Filming themselves  
> Involving a hooker (prostitute)  
> After an injury  
> Hot and cold play  
> No foreplay  
> Spider walking  
> In/by a Swimming pool  
> Inventing a secret sex language to use in public  
> Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex  
> Sex toys (extreme)  
> Birthday surprise  
> Calming the others anger (with sex)  
> Sex machine  
> Drunk  
> Humiliation kink  
> Quickies  
> Needy, clingy sex  
> Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
> Really rough, shove-y sex  
> No pain, just pleasure  
> Sex marathon  
> On a plane  
> Bizarre kink  
> In the dark (with or without torch)  
> By the fire  
> Christmas  
> Silly giggly sex  
> Plugs  
> While one of them is on the phone  
> The others birthday  
> Restrained sex (not necessarily bondage)  
> Tantric sex  
> Repeating their favourite kink

Ethan couldn't take it, Mark and Tyler were busy recording something and he was bored out of his mind. He'd tried to pass the time by recording, Reading, watching TV, watching a film, watching YouTube videos, but nothing worked.

He decided to let his mind wander, currently he was on their shared bed, phone out of reach and to comfortable to move. First he thought about Chica and how nice it would be to cuddle her right now. That couldn't happen as Mark and Tyler had taken her to the recording space. He thought about playing ukulele but then he remembered he left that at the office too.

He let out a deep sigh, thoughts running through his mind a mile a minute, stupid things like 'Do pancakes get motion sick when we flip them' and more. He then thought about what was in the closet, the toys. His face flushed a deep crimson red, as he tried to pull his thoughts away. He was successful, but only then did he think about his two lovers. His mind back to the closet, his two lovers using the vibrators on him... denying him to cum using a cock ring... he let out a small whimper.

His dick now semi-erect, he slid his hands down his body, resting one hand over his clothed bulge. He thought about Mark bending him over on the bed, ass up and slowly pushing in a massive toy. They said they'd message him before they came home. So he could do this, right?

Ethan whimpered, slowly unzipping his jeans, then undid the button. Slowly, he slid his hand in, gripped at his hard on. He took in a gasp of air, slowly pulling down his jeans and boxers to his knees.

His erection sprung free, the cold air surrounding his cock. He gasped more, wrapping his warm hand around his dick. "F-fuck!" He gasped.

Slowly, he moved his hand, thinking about the other two males, a groan escaping his lips. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door opening. Nor did he hear Tyler and Mark shouting and asking if he was ok, the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs was completely lost. The door opening went unnoticed, by what didn't go unnoticed was when a hand wrapped itself around Ethan's dick. When soft lips were placed onto his own, his eyes opened widely to see two smirking men, one stroking his dick, the other leanings in for a kiss

A flush of deep Crimson spread across his face and neck, his eyes fluttered closed as he felt a familiar pooling in his abdomen. He let out a soft moan, release creeping up on him.

Tyler moved his hand at a rapid pace, his steady breathing turned into pants and gasps, back arched as he came all over Tyler's hand and his stomach.

Eyes droopy as he came down from his high, a "Thank you" escaped his lips as he fell asleep. Bored no more.


End file.
